


The Bucky Barnes

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: He visited your shop for over a month before you finally said hello to the former Winter Soldier. It was the beginning of your love story.





	The Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Winter Seabass Quickie Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Collage created by the lovely @until-theend-oftheline pictured below.
> 
> A/N: So I’m about ten minutes after midnight but it happened. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   He’d been visiting your shop for a little over a month now. Always with the dark cap and jacket covering his identity or so he hoped you supposed. You’d recognized him almost instantly as you kept up with whatever The Avengers were doing. After Captain America saved you during the alien attack you’d been their proudest supporter. So when Cap’s long-dead best friend strolled into your shop you were honored. You’d only ever said hello and gave him a warm smile. Knowing what he had been through thanks to Hydra and the litany of people calling for him to be arrested you wanted him to feel comfortable here.

   You’d bragged to your parents and their friends over dinner that the Bucky Barnes was a frequent guest to your little hobby shop. They were angry you hadn’t kicked him out citing that he should be behind bars for his crimes as the Winter Soldier. You disagreed completely reminding them that he was a prisoner of his own mind and just as much a victim as anyone else. It was a source of constant tension with your family now, but you refused to believe otherwise. If they could only see what you saw when he came in each time. He was a man whose shoulders slumped from the weight of the horrors of his past and you’d be damned if you didn’t try to give him a little place to feel safe.

   Today though he seemed to be different or at least he appeared more at ease than previous trips. He was at the vinyl records looking intently through the titles as if he was on a mission. You smiled stepping away from your counter and approached him making enough noise that you hoped you wouldn’t startle him.

   “Hi, may I help you find something, sir? You seemed to be awfully focused today,” you asked delighted that he looked up at you with a small appreciative smile.  

   “Promise not to laugh?” he asked and you swallowed at how deep his voice was. You make the cross motion over your heart and smiled as his own smile grew bigger. He had a lovely smile, “Fair enough. I’m looking for the soundtrack to  _The Wizard of Oz_.”

    “Why would I laugh?” you rest your hand on his before you realize it’s his metal arm. There is a momentary panic in his eyes as he looks down where your hand rests. You pull your hand away, “I’m sorry I should have asked if I could touch you first Sergeant Barnes, but if you follow me I know exactly where that vinyl is.”

    Bucky doesn’t say anything as you turn hoping he follows you. Thankfully he does and you lead him to the small section you’ve marked off for  _Soundtracks._ You flip through the records until you find the one you’re looking for. You pull it out doubling checking the title before turning to hand it to the stoic super soldier. He takes it gingerly but doesn’t look up to meet your eyes.

    “So you know who I am, huh?”

    “I do, but if it makes you uncomfortable I’m happy to pretend that I don’t know.”

    It surprises you seeing his cheeks blush as he quickly shakes his head, “I don’t think I’d like that at all. It’s kind of nice that you know who I am. At least you aren’t scared of me like most people are.”

    “I don’t scare easily. Not to mention you’ve been coming in for over a month and have been nothing but a gentleman the whole time. I’ll take my chances with you. I’ve got to head back to the counter but just yell if you need anything Sergeant,” you shoot him a wink not even embarrassed at your shameless behavior.

    “Coffee?” he yells out just as you turn.

    “Oh, do you want some coffee? I can put a pot on I threw out the stuff from this morning.”

    He sighed, “No I mean. I meant I’d like to take you out for coffee. I think that’s what kids do these days, right?”

     Your mind blanked for a minute unable to process that Bucky Barnes had just asked you out. You could already see the horrified looks of your parents and their friends. You swallowed, “Me?”

     “Yes, I know it’s a lot but I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask since I first saw you in here. If not I completely understand and I won’t hold it against you.”

    “Bucky,” you replied softly closing the space between you both. You took his hands in yours ignoring the way he trembled as you held his metal hand, “It would be an honor to have coffee with you. Or if you are feeling hungry I was just about to order in some lunch. Would you care to join me?”

    He smiled again and you made a vow to always try to bring that smile to his face, “I could definitely go for some lunch.”

     That lunch was the first of many with Bucky. Usually, he’d show up every day around lunchtime to join you. Then in the evenings, he’d return to join you for dinner in your little apartment above the shop. He was careful to keep you separate from his Avengers life. He’d only ever come to you and you’d never been to the Tower. He worried that you might feel he was ashamed of you but you understood. He needed a place where he could just be Bucky; not the Avenger, not the Winter Soldier, and not Captain America’s best friend. You were more than fine to be his safe space.

     “Where are you taking me Buck?” you ask as he maneuvers the car down the long stretch of highway. It had been one year since Bucky asked you out for coffee and he had planned a romantic getaway. Well, as romantic as he said he could get it. Although you had no doubt it would be lovely.

     “Relax Y/N. We’re almost there,” his hand fell on your thigh with a squeeze as you stretch back propping your feet up on the dash. He smirks at you leaving his hand warm on your leg. The beautiful thing about Bucky is there is never a need to fill the silence. It’s nice and gives you a chance just to bask in him. It probably sounds silly but as you watch him drive you think about how lucky you are that you get to see this side of him, “You know I can see you staring at me, doll.”

     “I can’t help myself, Buck. You’re beautiful,” you laid your hand on top of his and he turned it up entwining his fingers with yours.

     “Why don’t you rest until we get there? I think you’re getting delusional.”

     “Haha, you’re hilarious Barnes.”

     Bucky only smirked continuing the drive for some time before he took a left leading the car down a partially graveled road. The road quickly led into a forest and you were already liking where this was going. It seemed to stretch ever on until you saw lights in the distance. Before you could ask where you were Bucky parked next to a non-descript black SUV putting the car into park.

     You moved your feet from the dash sitting back up in your seat like excitedly up at the cabin in front of you, “A cabin for the weekend? Bucky it’s lovely.”

     When you turned back to Bucky though he looked incredibly nervous, “That’s not all Y/N. It’s been a year and I’d like you to meet some of my friends. I brought you out here so we could do it without a more uniform setting. I just want them to meet you and see how incredible you are.”

    You were over the hand rest your lips pressed against his in a heartbeat. You knew he was nervous about this and it was a big step. You assumed you’d be meeting at least Steve at some point but to think who was behind that door waiting was kind of exciting. Bucky laughed against your mouth before deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around you while the metal of his hand caressed your face, “So you ready to meet some Avengers?”

    “I’m ready when you are,” you offered letting him climb from the vehicle. He came around opening the door as you slipped your boots back on. You climbed out stretching while Bucky grabbed your bags. You grabbed the small cooler and Buck’s backpack and followed him up the dark staircase leading to the front door. He turned to you with a look that only betrayed his own nervousness.

   “We still have time to run away,” he muttered quietly. He was facing you so he missed the cabin door opening revealing Captain America himself.

    “I think it’s too late Buck. Nice to see you again Captain Rogers,” you smiled as Steve clasped Bucky’s shoulder.

    “Nice to see you Miss Y/L/N. Bucky, you going to invite the girl in?” Steve chastises his friend. They fall into a teasing manner as Steve takes the items you’re carrying. Once the door closes you barely have a chance to speak with Bucky before you’re swept into the fold. You meet Pepper and Tony surprised by how down to Earth they seemed compared to what you expected. Clint and Natasha were cuddling on the couch while Sam and Wanda appeared to be heavily flirting. Here you stood amongst the heroes of the world and it was extraordinary seeing them outside of that just being normal.  

    Later that night Bucky laid back against the almost too soft pillows watching as you moved about the room brushing your hair from the shower you’d just had. He smiled watching the little habits he knew you didn’t realize you were doing. From the way you would nervously twirl your hair in your fingers, or when you hummed some song under your breath. He didn’t know the song but it was cute to hear you always humming under your breath.

   “Are you even listening to me Barnes?” you sat on the end of the bed your arms crossed across your chest tightly.

   “Sorry I missed it, Doll. What were you saying?”

   “I asked if you thought it went well. I mean do you think they liked me?” Bucky smiled as you bit your lip trying to appear as if it wasn’t really bothering you.

    He sat up quickly to grab you so that he could lay down holding you, “We need to get some sleep. Clearly, you are exhausted if you can’t see how much they liked you. They do sweetheart and what’s more important is that I love you. So if they had a problem I’d handle it.”

    You smiled kissing him snuggling against his chest, “I love you so much, Bucky Barnes. I’m so glad you came into my shop.”

    “It’s the best thing I’ve ever done. I love you, Y/N,” he kissed you again and then held you as you both drifted off to sleep.

     The next morning Bucky woke to find the place beside him empty. He stood pulling on a shirt before making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He didn’t worry that you were gone because you’d always been an early riser since he met you. He found the kitchen and looked out to find you sitting at the table flipping through a magazine and chatting with Wanda and Nat. He leaned against the counter content to give you alone time with the girls.

   “You being a creeper now, Barnes?” Sam interrupted his happiness but Bucky only chuckled.

   “Jealous Bird Boy?”

   “Not at all my girl is out there too and I’m here to be a creeper.”

   “You finally asked her out?” Bucky looked out as you threw back your head in laughter as Wanda and Nat followed suit. “Well, Wanda is a lucky girl.”

    “Wow. That was almost a compliment, Barnes. I’m impressed,” Sam dramatically held his hand against his chest but Bucky shoved him as Steve came in.

    “What I miss?”

    “Sam being the life of the party obviously,” Bucky mocked grabbing a cup filling it with coffee.

    Sam went out the door joining the girls while Steve sauntered up next to Bucky filling his own cup, “She’s an amazing girl Bucky. I really like her and I think she’s good for you.”

     “Stevie, I’m going to marry her,” Steve looked surprised but smiled putting Bucky at ease as he continued. “I didn’t think I’d ever want that. I mean after Hydra and the blood on my hands I didn’t think I’d deserve it. She would slap me if I said that out loud you know. That’s how I know she’s the one. She sees all sides of me and loves them all even when I can’t.”

    “I’m really happy for you, Bucky. Do you have a plan to ask her?”

    He smirked pulling a small velvet pouch from his pocket, “I thought once I had the Captain’s approval this weekend would be a perfect time.”

    Steve smiled pulling Bucky into a hug, “I think you’re right, punk.”

    “Takes one to know one,” Bucky turns taking one last look out the window. At that moment you look up and your face lights up. You wave him out and he turns to Steve before opening the pouch dumping the ring into his hand, “Showtime.”

     Steve smiles following Bucky out the door to the patio. Bucky is in tears before he finishes not that it matters because you’re in his lap kissing him your arms wrapped around him so tight. Bucky doesn’t know we he did to deserve you but he’s damn sure going to make sure you know each day how much you’re loved. But he won’t be the only one because since the day he walked into that shop he’s been yours.


End file.
